


Consomption

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Death, Devotion, Gen, Love to Death, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlas n'a jamais eu besoin de rien d'autre que de son soleil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consomption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/gifts).



> **Prompt** : Abel/Atlas - Favori et/ou dévotion - tout rating  
>  **Communauté LJ** : Hybridation  
>  **Note** : Abel et Atlas sont deux personnages du film "Saint Seiya Shinku no shōnen densetsu - Saint seiya : la légende du jeune homme écarlate", sorti en 1988 (merci à l'Encyclopédie de SSP)

Atlas ne se rappelait pas de sa naissance, et pour cause : le monde ne s’était révélé à lui que dans la glorieuse lumière d’Abel. Le regard du dieu s’était posé sur celui qu’il ne savait pas encore être ; une inspiration soudaine avait alors insufflé à son corps l’existence qu’il lui dédierait.

Il avait mis ses pas dans les siens, pour apprendre à marcher. Ecouté ses mots, pour apprendre à parler. Bu son souffle, sombré dans ses yeux, ployé sous son étreinte pour apprendre à le vénérer du mieux qu’il en était capable et plus encore. Si Abel l’envoyait au loin, il souffrait. S’il le rappelait – le gardait, là, au plus près – il vivait. Toute la force du guerrier mythologique éveillée en lui par le dieu, cependant, ne suffisait plus lorsque ce dernier s’égarait dans ses songes, oublieux du monde, oublieux de lui ; alors Atlas vacillait, son ombre gondolée par l’éclat aveuglant du soleil qui brûlait son âme.

Puis, Athéna était apparue. Sa sœur adorée, avait dit Abel avec au fond des yeux l’éclat d’un amour écorchant le cœur du guerrier. Ce jour-là, Atlas plia de nouveau le genou. Son poing, serré, s’enfonça dans la terre. Et sa nuque, courbée, lui déroba la lumière.

Avait-il commencé à mourir à cet instant ? Tandis que son aura se déployait, parcelle incessible du cosmos d’Abel et vibrante à l’unisson de sa puissance, Atlas songeait que les trois adversaires dressés face à lui parachèveraient ce pour quoi il n’avait eu de cesse de vivre.

Il ne regrettait rien. Pas une seule seconde alors qu’à son énergie consumée dans chacun de ses membres répondait celle concentrée par ces trois enfants afin de sauver leur propre déesse. L’aimaient-ils comme lui avait aimé Abel ? Oui, de toute évidence. A cette pensée, un vertige le prit : ils sacrifieraient, un jour, leurs existences toutes entières pour elle, ainsi que lui, était en train de le faire, en cet instant.

 _M’avez-vous abandonné ?_ En dépit de sa mort prochaine dont les griffes, déjà, se resserraient autour de son souffle, de sa certitude d’être là où il devait être et d’agir comme il convenait d’agir, le guerrier ne pouvait détourner les yeux du gouffre ouvert par le doute sous ses derniers pas. Il n’avait jamais rien espéré ni attendu en retour, si ce n’était de pouvoir se réchauffer à la douce clarté de son dieu, de trembler sous sa main, d’offrir son âme à la sienne. Et parce que de tout ceci il avait été comblé, il s’était cru aimé. Mais n’avait-il pas fait preuve d’une orgueilleuse suffisance ? Lui, l’humain invité à la table des dieux ? Qu’était-il pour se figurer l’amour d’Abel à son égard ?

L’inexorable brûlure du soleil s’amplifia dans ses poings et les flammes, claires et vives, s’enroulèrent autour de son corps. Leur incandescence lui fut une caresse ; leur incendie, une étreinte. L’astre tout entier l’enveloppait de ses rayons tandis que par-delà son nimbe, Atlas devina plus qu’il ne vit l’aveuglement de ceux qui le tuaient.

Il sourit.

Et les cendres de ses pensées de s'élever, dans la lumière du soir.


End file.
